


Voices

by syIvester



Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M, His voice is so sexy FUCK, Leafy can fuck me, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syIvester/pseuds/syIvester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Calvin are long distance, and somehow, you get relief from a simple thing called a phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Calvin could stab me and I'd actually thank him. Enjoy! ;)

"Cal, I'm so fucking tired," you rubbed your eyes as you used your shoulder to hold up your phone. "Let me go to bed."

"Wait, I have something for you." he said, closely into his microphone. He only used his actual cellphone when he was out. "Fuck, I just want to know.. are you wet right now?"

You stopped for a moment and you perked up a bit. "Answer me, baby." You sighed heavily and was thinking of your response. Obviously his voice turned you on, but you sorta weren't in the mood. But now that you thought about it, you reached down under the sheets and stuck your free hand down your underwear, making sure to play with yourself a bit before you replied.

You caught a tiny grunt sounding in your ear, and that turned you on just a bit more. "I'm waiting," he dragged out the last syllable and boy, did you feel it now.

"Yeah," you said, scaring yourself with how quiet you were. You were so shy over the phone when it came to stuff like this. "Yeah, Cal, I really am."

"Listen to me," you pulled the phone closer to your ear. "If I was in bed with you right now, would you let me grab your ass? Play with your pussy?" he said, his voice being almost ethereal as you squeezed your legs together, imagining where he would put his hands on you. "Would you let me dive under the covers and eat you out? Or finger you?"

"Cal.." your voice trailed and you could feel your cheeks burning bright red.

"Say my name again." he demanded.

"Calvin," you called out. This time you could feel your panties getting damp with every word he said.

"Moan for me, baby." Calvin's voice was as hot as ever, and your eyes were closed tightly as you touched yourself. You were pretty sure he was starting to jerk himself off, but just to be sure, you asked a few questions.

"What do you think I'm wearing, Cal?" you questioned. "Try the shirt you love on me, the one where it's so sheer." He was moaning softly into the microphone, killing you slowly. "You want to take it off, don't you?"

"Fuck yeah," he said slowly into the mic. Your fingers slipped in and out of your warmth, and you let out pure girly noises into the phone. The damned thing had been on the other side of the pillow, so you moved it closer to your mouth for him to get the whole message. "I wish I could touch you right now. I'd fuck you so hard, you wouldn't even be able to walk."

"Oh yeah, you'd love doing that to me, wouldn't you?" You sped up, pushing your fingers in and out rhythmically. A moan rippled through you and you cursed yourself for being so damn loud. "You'd love fucking me, wouldn't you, Cal?" You arched your back and you swear you heard a long groan coming from the other end of your call. "You'd cum all over me, wouldn't you?"

"Oh fuck," he was panting heavily now, and his voice cracked when he continued. "I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me," you fingered yourself as fast as you could. "All over my stomach and face, you'd like that, I'm sure."

You could hear his loud voice and you swear his neighbors would be calling the cops by now. You quite hadn't finished yet.

"Cal, get me off." You moaned out, inserting another digit inside of you.

"Daddy would take care of you if I was there," he said. "I'd make you cum so fucking hard that you would squirt. All over my face, imagine that. And I'd lick it all up." You cried out loudly and you actually must've squirted because when you finally came back to your senses, the sheets were soaked.

"Goodnight, baby," Calvin said, and ended the call.


End file.
